Girl Play
by SweetCyn
Summary: Story Three: Daffney/Lita.


Girl Play

By SweetCyn

If I owned them, I would join in.

Amy sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall, not really wanting to look at the person next to her, she hated herself for what the two of them did last night, it made her feel disgusting and ashamed. Last night, for the first time ever, Amy had sex with another woman. On top of that, the person she slept with was one of her best friends, Daffney. The two of them had known each other since Amy reitred in 2006, meeting at the Gas Chamber, Shannon Moore's Tattoo Shop, they got along so well, Daffney let Amy move in, after her condo caught fire. And for the last six months things had been going great, then last night the two of them had gotten drunk and ended up in Daffney's bed with their bodies wrapped around eachother. At the time, she felt amazing, like it was the absolute right thing to do, but now all she could do was tell herself how wrong this was, how it could destroy their friendship. "Hey." She heard her friend call. I guess we had a little bit more fun than expected, huh"? Daffney laughed. "I didn't... what we did was wrong, and I just broke up with Phil, and..." Amy started, before Daffney pulled her into a hug. "Shh... it'll be alright. This isn't my first time with another woman, and I just figured you wanted try something new." Daffney smiled, and pulled Amy back under the covers with her, Amy pushed her away and got off the bed. "Where are you going"? Daffney said, jumping out of bed and stepping in front of Amy. "I'm going to pack my stuff and get out of here... I think we need to try toforget this ever happened. I hope we can remain friends." Amy sighed and left the room. "You sound like your breaking up with me! Its not that bad, you don't have to leave." Daffney laughed, as she followed Amy into her room. "I think I do," Amy argued, as she began putting on her clothes. "Why? What's so bad about having sex? Its not like anybody knows what happened, right"? Daffney crossed her arms, and stood agaist the wall. Amy thought about what Daffney said, she was right, no one knew about what happened, and it wasn't like she going tell anyone, she just wasn't sure Daffney wouldn't, "Are you going to tell anyone what happened"? Amy asked, finally looking up at her friend. "Absolutely not, no one has to know what we do in this house." Daffney smiled and sat on the chair by Amy's bed. "So that means, no one will know, as long as we have sex again," Amy said as she sat on the bed, wearing nothing but her thong. "I meant generally speaking... if you want me to keep a lid on this, I won't say anything... Now, let's fix something to eat...Ok"? She grinned, before dragging Amy to the kitchen.

The next couple of weeks went by smoothly, they both acted like nothing happened. Their little encounter, somehow, made them closer, Amy found herself enjoying Daffney's company more than ever before. At first she thought their relationship would be uncomfortable, but it was quite the opposite, Daffney was glad her and Amy had sex, it made Amy more relaxed and funny around her, Before Amy would make a point to wear a bra and thong under her night shirt, now she didn't seem to care about her body, Daffney sometimes found her naked the back porch. It made her happy that Amy was finaly starting feel like this was her home, and not just a place to stay. She would never admit it, but what happened was no accident, Daffney had been waiting for it to happen since she met the former Women's Champion. The mere thought of their bodie tied together in a deep climax, made her ache for more, but according to Amy that would never happen again, atlest not while Amy was sober. And she was focused on not getting drunk anymore, but Daffney had a plan for that. Tonight was her birthday, and all she wanted was her and her friend to have a few drinks, some pizza, and if Daffney had her way, a night of all out fucking. "Amy, what kind of pizza do you want"? The Scream Queen yelled. "Anything's fine... are you sure you don't want to go out instead"? The Red-head said, from the bathroom"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want to relax before I go to New York, tomarrow." Daffney said, as she leaned against the bathroom doorway, "Yeah, we want two big ass pizza's. One Canadian Bacon and sausage, and the onther just pepperoni." She said on the phone, causing Amy to bust out laughing. "God, I'm going to give you a manners book." Amy giggled, as she dried her hair with the towel. Daffney could only watch her friend as she rubbed her towel up and down her naked body. "Stop staring at me," Amy quipped, and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Daffney snapped out of her gawking and walked back to the livingroom. Once done in the bathroom Amy came out wearing only a night shirt and sat down next Daffney, who poured her a full glass of red wine. "DAFF, don't give me so much!" She laughed. "You need to relax a little... maybe alot." Daney grinned. "No I don't want to drink that much... we both know what happened last time." A clear note of concern in her voice. Daffney grinned and said, "I told you not to worry about that... if it happens again, it happens, if it doesn't, then great. Either way, there's no reason to get nervous about a couple of drinks." Amy smiled and took the glass from her friend, "You're right, it was one time, and besides if nothing else we each know eachother better than before." The two of them got comfortable and started to watch Casablanca, a little while into the film, the pizza finally came, "I'll get it," Amy said Once she opeed the door, she smiled and giggled a little at the person in the doorway. A short nerdy little guy, who looked to be about seventeen, with acne and thick glasses looking at her, "Tha... that'll be... um... 21.75, mi... miss." He stamered, blushing lightly as he stared at her curvasious body. "Daff, will you bring me my purse"? Amd yelled. "I already got a check written out." Daffney said, walking over to the door, wearing only a pair of panties and a tank top. Amy looked at the check and gave her friend a dirty glance. "You didn't give him a tip? That's not right." She snapped. "I'm going to give him a tip, but this check is for Pizza Hut, not him," Daffney smiled at her. After handing the geeky boy the check Daffney said, "Here's your tip," Before grabbing Amy and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss, forcing her tongue deep into Amy's mouth, wrestling and dominating her friends own oral apendage, while her hands exploed Amy's sexy frame. "You can spend that as many times as you want," She grinned, after letting go of Amy, before taking the pizza and slamming the door in his face. "Your a bitch!" Amy snapped at her friend. "First you don't give the poor kid a tip, then you tongue rape my mouth!" She yelled. "First of all, that little perv is going to get more enjoyment out of the image of us making out, than money any day. Secondly, you could've stopped me at any point, but you didn't," Daffney grinned, flicking her tongue at Amy, who blushed and brought her knees up to her chest.

Amy sat uncomfortably, while watching the movie. Then Daffney surprised her by resting her head on Amy's lap. She didn't know what to do, on the one hand there was nothing unusual about what her friend was doing, both of them liked being close to eachother, and resting their heads on the one another. But after what happened with the pizza boy, Amy didn't really trust Daffney at the moment. "Will you relax... I'm just a little tired... and drunk." Daffney huffed, as she pulled Amy's arm around her neck. "If you want to be nervous, imagine what that pizza boy is thinking right now." She laughed, while Amy let out a shutter. Amy hated to admit it, but she was starting to really like Daffney's little sexual teasing, it made her feel sexy and, in a strange way, loved. The two stayed on the couch for the next couple of hours while drinking wine and cracking jokes about the actors in the film. Until Amy looked down at her friend and pressed her lips to Daffney's forehead. "You're my best friend, you know that right"? Amy grinned. Daffney just smiled and wrapped her arms around Amy, who then pulled them apart and held Daffney's hand in hers for what seemed like ages. Daffney knew her friend was druck off her ass, and didn't really want to take advantage of her, but it was clear neither of their inhibitions where serving them at this point. Amy then surprised Daffney, by pulling her hand under Amy's shirt, and pressing Daffney's fingers into her wet snatch. "OOOHH..." Amy moaned, while laying back on the couch and taking her shirt off. Daffney quickly pushed three of her fingers knuckle deep into Amy's warm center, causing a loud moan to escape her throat. Daffney smiled, and climbed on top of Amy and said, "I've got something special for you... wait here." She removed her hand and got off the couch. "I don't want to wait..." Amy let out, pulling her legs apart, revealing her sweet cunt to her friend. Daffney just smiled and disappeared towards her room. Once there, she quickly found her favorite tools, smiling she clutched her weapon sin hand and quickly left the room. Amy's eyes widened when Daffney came back to the room. She a double-sided dildo, a small bottle of KY Jelly and was completely naked. "Someone's been planning on this," Amy laughed. Daffney raised an eyebrow, before joining Amy on the couch. Daffney, once again, scaled her friends sexy body, and stared into her eyes, "Are you sure you wanna do this"? Daffney asked, as her index finger ran across Amy's soft lips. Amy nodded and spread her legs wider than before. Daffnye giggled and got up her knees, she then lubed up the toy and pressed it to Amy's soft hole. "Ahhh, God." Amy let out softly. Daffney just watched with amusment as she slowly pushed the phalis into her body. Amy moaned again and began moving her hips back and forth to the brunettes sweet rythum. Daffney put on a smug grin and pushed it as far as she could into her friend, "Aaahhh, Shit!" Amy smiled, looking up at Daffney, who lowered her mouth to Amy's clit and sucked it in, "Mmmhh... that's so good." She licked her lips. Daffney bit down and began licking Amy's clit, causing her to moan and dig her nails into Daffney's hair, and forcing her to suck her off like a small penis. "OOOOHHH, FUCK YEAH, AAAHHHH, MORE!" She gritted between he teeth. Daffney let out a small moan and pulled the toy out of her, she then sucked Amy's pussy lips into her mouth and jammed two fingers deep inside Amy. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH, SHIT!" Her screams filled the house as Daffney started pumping her friends tight hole. "OH FUCK! I"M GOING TO CUM!" Amy moaned. As soon as she said that, Daffney pulled herself away. "UH?! What are you doing? I WANT THIS!" Daffney shook her head and said, "So do I." Daffney then slowly began pushing the dildo into her own pussy, letting out soft little moans as she did, until it was halfway in, she then got on the floor and pulled Amy down with her, the two of them each put one leg over the other womens, and Amy placed the toy back at her entrance and pushed in until to tip disappeared inside her. Daffney quickly pushedit all the way, allowing their pussies to almost touch, and casuing a hard, primal scream to come from Amy's lips. Daffney let her stay like that for a minute, "We'll go slow when you're ready." She nodded. "I don't want to go slow." Amy growled. Daffney's smile be sinister and she pushed as hard she could into Amy, "AH." They both let out. Daffney quickly began moving faster against Amy, who slowly started to pick up speed also, forcing their centers togethers, and pounding in and out of eachother; thrashing and pushing, deeper and harder, as their moans and screams could no doubt be heard by the neighbors. Soon both women felt their bodies tighten against the dildo, and Daffney forced herslef on top of Amy and began grinding into her, until neither of them could take it anymore, "OH FUCK YOU... YOU BETTER LET ME CUM THIS TIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Amy screamed as her orgasm hit. Amy then pushed Daffney all the way on the floor, and began fucking her friend with the, now very wet, dildo. As she did, Amy smiled and lowered her mouth to the small patch of hair that Daffney had, and started licking and sucking the brunettes juces off of her. "AAAHH MORE! PLEASE GOD MORE! YES MORE!MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Daffney finally screamed, as her climax washed over her, and she squirted her juices all over Amy's face. After a while of laying on the floor together, both women got up and crashed in Daffney's bed. Amy smiled and thought about what had happened, She loved her friend, and felt that no matter what happened they could, and would, always come to eachother. Goodnight Daffney. I love you." She whispered. Daffney planted a soft kiss on her lips and said, "I love you, too."

-END-

Note: you will see more of this.


End file.
